Echoes in the Dark
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: A dream is a wish the heart makes. Or maybe it's something a little darker than that. Because when the lights go out, these are the things they can't escape. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Multiple Pairings.
1. Swept Away By the Ocean

**A.N. So this is an idea that's been bouncing around my brain for a while and since I haven't uploaded anything in forever I decided to post something. If you like it, please review. **

_Summary: His fingers are burning hot and scald her skin but she feels herself craving the warmth. _

_**Swept Away By the Ocean**_

Warm, yellow sunlight slanted through the window, bathing the hospital room in golden light. Green curtains fluttered in a summer breeze that carried the scent of wild flowers and exotic spices. Haruno Sakura, silky pink hair tied up behind her head, worked diligently on her latest patient. Soft green light wrapped around her hands and soothed the man's broken body. The room was quiet, no sounds drifting through the open window or slinking under the door. Sakura tends to each and every wound and time seems to stand still as she fixes and she smiles, just a faint upturn of her cherry red lips. She finishes and turns to the door expecting someone to appear. A split second later the door silently slams open, Naruto bursting in the room. His eyes are wide and panicked and he rushes forward, hot hands clutching her shoulders.

Her patient is gone, her hair is down, stirred by the breeze and she's no longer in her hospital uniform but her ninja apparel. Her smile is gentle and her eyes soft as Naruto's distress wafts around the very, very quiet room.

"Sakura," His voice is more of an exhalation and a cloud of shimmering white smoke seems to come out as he speaks. It reminds her of the time they visited the Village Hidden in the Snow and every time they spoke a little burst of white smoke would leave their mouths. He doesn't say another word and she understands what it is he wants and he slides his scalding hot hand down her arm, burning her flesh, until he is holding her hand. His fingers wrap around hers and she can feel her skin blistering. He tugs then and she follows him out of the room into the deserted hallway.

And then they run. They footsteps ring loudly in the empty hospital and hurricane winds whip her hair in a million different directions. The hallway is long, endlessly so but they never tire. After an eternity of breathless running they stop. The hallway is dark and quiet and one light highlights the closed door in front of her. Her green eyes meet Naruto's blue and he looks at her with firm resolve.

"It's up to you, Sakura. I can't help you. It's up to you..." His voice is impossibly quiet and yet ridiculously loud and she nods in understanding. He releases her hand and she raises it, trailing the crispy, red appendage along his jaw.

"Don't worry Naruto. It'll be okay." And her smile hurts her face before she turns and opens the door in front of her. There is nothing but an ordinary hospital room beyond it and she steps in slowly and as her foot lands on the white tiles, she hears a distant ping and then the door slams behind her without a sound and the entire world is plunged into total darkness. There is black everywhere except she can see herself as clear as day and then out of the shadows a lone figure seems to melt. At first she doesn't recognize the back turned to her but as she slowly and still so quietly steps forward her vision seems to lose its blurry quality and she recognizes the long blue-black hair of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata..." Her voice is barely a whisper and yet it ricochets around the emptiness that surrounds them. Hinata rotates around and when Sakura sees her lavender eyes they are impossibly sad. Her heart hurts and Sakura reaches for the sad girl in hopes of comforting her. But even though they are so close, Sakura can't seem to reach her.

"Sometimes I wish I was selfish..." Hinata's lips don't move but Sakura hears her voice and the words echo in her head, over and over again. Sakura frowns in confusion before Hinata turns slowly and begins walking away, her feet leaving little white footprints. Sakura's eyes widen, fear suddenly grabbing her insides and she hurries to catch the leaving girl but no matter how fasts she runs she can never catch up.

"Hinata! Hinata, wait!" She is so desperate to stop her and she has no idea why. Her heart pounds loudly, so loudly it hurts her ears and Hinata is still so far away. Finally she stops walking and seems to step onto an invisible stair and hovers prettily in the air. Her face is still a mask of heartbreak that wrenches at Sakura's heart but as she watches her face morphs into a lovely smile and tears course silently from her pearl eyes. Her clothes transform slowly into an elegant gown and as Sakura rushes forward colour bleeds into the scene and pews erect around her, a lush carpet extending beneath her feet. Slowly an entire church appears around her and slowly people fill the seats, but she can't see their faces. She steps forward as people appear at the altar, first a priest and then three women alongside Hinata in matching dresses, their faces blurred. Opposite them four men in suits with equally blurry faces appear before the bride and groom in elegant white silk and handsome black.

Suddenly the closest bridesmaid turns like a puppet, her movements strange and disjointed and faces Sakura. Her face materializes and she recognizes Temari.

"My family's been broken so many times and I can't break it again. Not even for you." As she speaks the stained glass windows crack and break and rainbow shards descend upon the now empty pews. Sakura is confused but then Temari fades away seemingly pulled away by silver strings. The next then turns to her, her movements stiff and robotic. Rich brown hair rolls down her back and her eyes are like chips of muddied ice.

"Tenten..."

"We're happier than the others. But we're not happy." Tenten's voice is like steel and the colourful flowers arranged around the room wilt and wither and fall to the dusty floor. She too disappears, in a swirl of green leafs and Sakura is left staring at Hinata's smiling, crying face. But suddenly Sakura notices that her eyes are filled with rage and her smile full of pain and Sakura's insides freeze and she forgets how to breathe.

"If he's happy, I'm happy." Her voice is choked with tears and the wooden pews groan loudly behind them and just as she disappears, slowly fading into nothing Sakura hears a scratchy, broken whisper.

"It's a lie..." Sakura's breath comes out in gaspy puffs as the final bridesmaid, the maid of honour turns to her. She is breathtakingly beautiful and the scent of flowers wafts around her. She stares at Sakura, blue-blue eyes filled to the brim with emotions. Sakura recognizes her with a start.

"Ino!" Her best friend's mouth moves as if to form a smile but she doesn't quite manage it. There is a horrible splintering and the pews fall apart, crashing to the ground. Ino looks at her bouquet sadly before flicking fire filled eyes to Sakura.

"I'm married again. But second isn't the best." Her voice is strong and defiant, daring Sakura to challenge her. She doesn't and Ino's mouth tries to quirk into a smile again but fails and she drops her bouquet. It seems to spin in slow motion, petals falling and swirling in the air and when it finally lands, Ino is gone and Sakura feels cold and strangely alone. The groomsmen vanish then, all except for the best man and as his face swims into focus, Sakura forgets how to breathe.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke's perfectly, hauntingly handsome face watches her, onyx eyes sear through her soul and she wants so desperately to reach out and hold him but her limbs don't move and her brain screams not to, after all he is a traitor, he has abandoned them all, he has tried to kill her. She doesn't love him, not anymore...at least that's what her mind whispers into the quiet emptiness and yet she can't look away from him and her heart yearns agonizingly for him.

"I never should have come back." His voice is smooth and quiet and shatters her frozen insides. Fear bangs against her skull and something scrapes against her throat.

"No...No! Sasuke-kun, don't say that!" And suddenly she moves, running for him, arms outstretched. Wanting, _needing, _to touch him, to make him stay.

"Don't go! Don't leave me! Stay here! _Sasuke-kun!" _Her voice dissolves into a wail and her fingers slide right through him and then he's gone and she's spinning in circles, searching in a panicked frenzy. The church explodes around her and she's plunged right back into blackness. She starts to run, feet flying, but he's gone and her mind's on fire. Tears spill over her face and she starts shouting into the darkness, begging him to hear her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I gave up on you! But it'll be okay! I promise! So please, please don't leave! Not again! Please! Sasuke, I...I lo..." She doesn't know why but the words stick in her throat and no matter how hard she tries they won't come out and she knows she's losing him again and she's never been more scared in her entire life. Without warning her feet stop moving and she comes to an abrupt halt. An enormous gilded picture frame appears in front of her and she recognizes the faceless bride and groom. And their fuzzy faces clear up and she recognizes Naruto and...herself. Her eyes widen and she doesn't know what to say. And then Sasuke's red sharingan eyes appear on either side and she knows he sees it and that causes trembles to take over her whole body.

"**It's broken Sakura. And it's your fault." **The voice is deep and booming and it reverberates straight through her. The picture shatters and glass rains down on her, slices through her skin and ruby drops colour the ground and she can't take her eyes off Sasuke's. And then they fade and she's standing all alone. And then she screams.


	2. Petals in the Breeze

**A.N. Yay, chapter two! So once again, if you like it, please take the time to review. I'd really appreciate it. All the flower meanings are from Wikipedia. It is Hanakotoba, the Japanese language of flowers. **

_Summary: His growl is feral but maybe if she closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of wildflowers, she can forget that his fingers are stained red with her blood._

_**Petals in the Breeze**_

It is a warm, cheery summer day and Yamanaka Ino enjoys herself as she walks through the bustling Konoha streets. People smile and wave and she waves back, her nose filled with the scent of a thousand different luxurious foods. A gentle breeze plays with her hair and she smiles, sighing contentedly. She loves moments like these, when she can just enjoy herself. She blinks and she's standing on the edge of a cliff, wind playing havoc with her hair and nothing but clouds stretch out ahead of her.

She senses someone beside her and turns slowly to see Inuzuka Kiba. She is shocked to him standing there, though she doesn't know why. They aren't friends but this isn't a private cliff, so he has as much right to be here as she does. As she contemplates, he smiles at her and it is soft and gentle and filled with an emotion she can't recognize. He takes a step forward, eyes warm and holds out a hand to her. She stares at in wonder and confusion but something in his smile makes her take it.

His hand is rough and calloused and warm to the touch. And he so gently curls his fingers around her hand. His smile grows infinitesimally.

"Do you trust me?" She is confused but before she can respond, he jumps.

And then he is falling.

And she is falling with him.

Her heart is beating like a jackhammer and the wind is whistling in her ears and clouds are whipping past her and Kiba is still holding her hand. He tugs her gently and she moves through the air until they are face to face and he reaches for her other hand and then they are spinning through the air. She closes her watering eyes and she knows he's still smiling his strange smile and his hands are sending warmth shooting up her arms.

She doesn't know how long they fall for but suddenly her body is righting itself and the sensation of descending stops and her feet lightly touch the ground. Her eyes gently open and the first thing she sees is Kiba's face. He is still holding her hands and she realizes that they are standing in a wide open field. He releases her hands, cold rushing into them, just as she sees someone hurrying towards her from the corner of her eye. Sakura runs towards her, long pink hair fluttering in the breeze, an easy smile flitting across her face. She stops in front of Ino and reaches forward handing her a lovely bluebell. _Grateful..._Ino takes it tilting her head in confusion but Sakura merely smiles and reaches behind her, pulling Uchiha Sasuke forward. Ino sucks in a gasp and her heart beat starts rapidly. Sasuke's dark eyes twinkle and a tiny smile tugs at his lips and Ino has never seen him look more handsome. He hands her a daffodil and when her fingers brush his, an electric jolt screams up her arm. She gasps again and looks down at the flower in her hand. _Respect..._

Naruto appears on Sasuke's other side, a wide gleaming grin on his face and he practically shoves a red poppy into her hands. _Fun-loving..._ She mulls over the meanings in her mind before a splash of green enters her vision. Team Guy materializes in front of her, each with a flower in their hands. Lee steps forward first, handing her a verbena with a calm smile adorning his face. _Cooperative... _Neji is next, a violet in his grasp. She plucks it from his hand. _Honesty... _Finally, Tenten, a happy glow in her brown eyes, hands her a peony. _Bravery..._ The three of them step back only for Hinata and Shino to take their place. Shino's face is still covered but he sticks out a hand, a magnolia protruding from his fist. _Natural..._ Hinata's eyes sparkle as she places a honeysuckle into Ino's hands. _Generous..._

Chouji is next and he is positively glowing as she takes the offered white anemone from his outstretched palm. _Sincere..._ When Shikamaru steps forward, his smile is tired but true and she smiles as he offers her a jasmine. _Friendly and Graceful... _Kiba is the last to approach her, that same smile on his face as he gives her a zinnia. _Loyalty..._

She stares down at her bouquet, examining each flower and cataloguing it's meaning, all the while wondering why each person gave her that specific flower. An extremely strong gust of wind attacks her and her friends disappear, exploding into petals that twist and turn through the air, while her bouquet itself is picked up and hurled away from her. The field is replaced by only white and for a second she is alone until Shikamaru appears in front of her. His smile is sad and a little lonely and it hurts her heart. He reaches out a hand, silently asking her to come with him. She smiles widely at him and reaches out to take the offered hand but her fingers pass right through him. Her eyes widen and she looks into his eyes and they are so lonely and so very sad. She wants to hug away the pain but he is gone before she can and is instead replaced by Temari. Her arms are folded and eyes narrowed and full of venom.

Ino shrinks from the acid in her gaze before she fades away and Kiba appears once more. That same gentle smile on his face. He reaches out his hand to her and she is furious. She is fed up with his stupid smile and his silence and all of this messed up stuff and she doesn't want to take his hand and-

-And then he takes her and pulls her close to him. She is surprised and his musky, woodsy scent rolls over her and she tries to pull away only for his grip on her wrist to tighten painfully. His nails grow longer and sharper and dig into her skin, piercing it and drawing blood. She squeaks in pain and a frightful laugh echoes from his throat. His other hand claws at her waist, tearing her dress and slicing the skin. His eyes are red and dangerous, pointed fangs extend from a twisted smile and she screams and fights but he only holds on tighter. His teeth sink into her throat and she can feel the blood gush and her world starts spinning and going black and then he's gone. Her dress is still torn but her wounds are scars and the blood has dried.

"_Whore_." Ino turns to see a furious Temari glaring at her.

"_Bitch." _Kiba's voice cuts her like a knife.

"_Slut." _Sakura's word is like a needle straight to her heart.

"_Useless." _Chouji...He doesn't really think that, does he?

"_Brainless." _Shikamaru doesn't think of her like that. He couldn't...

"_Worthless." _She's never heard Hinata sound so cruel.

"_Pathetic." _Shino barely even knows her.

"_Vain." _Lee...why?

"_Hideous." _What has she ever done to Neji?

"_Disgrace." _Tenten...please stop.

"_Scum." _Naruto's never been so unkind.

"_Annoying." _Sasuke...

The words repeat and repeat and repeat, swirling around her and she tries to block them out but can't and her friends continue to hurl abuse at her. She falls to her hands and knees and begs them to stop.

"Please...Please stop! Please..." But they can't hear her. She can barely hear herself over their rising voices. She cries and closes her eyes and prays it will stop. Fingers brush her chin and she snaps her head up and sees Kiba kneeling before her. She scrambles away from him but he smiles kindly and offers her another flower.

_Habeneria radiata..._

_My thoughts will follow you into your dreams..._

And then he's that monster again. And he smiles at her and her blood runs cold.

She screams.


	3. A Handful of Stars

_Summary: She wonders which of them will find all the scattered pieces of her heart._

_**A Handful of Stars**_

The sound of rushing water is the only noise in the silent night. Hyuuga Hinata swishes her fingers through black velvet water and a glowing white moon ripples at her touch. Glittering diamond stars reflect on the river and light up the serene forest. The night is calm, quiet, _perfect _and Hinata smiles and lies down on the bank, her fingers tracing patterns in the warm water. She breathes in the lovely night air and closes her eyes, listening to the lapping water against the smooth stones.

_Crack_

She is not concerned, instead she slowly turns her head and blinks open her eyes, to see a shadowy figure stepping lightly towards her. Her eyes outline his body as he grows closer, finally bathed in white starlight.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Her voice is as soft as an angel's breath and he smiles warmly at the sound of his name. He continues forward until he is at her side and then he slowly kneels down. Warm fingers thread through her hair and she watches him, eyes shining. He looks pensive, staring far off into the distance.

"It was you, wasn't it? That beautiful girl I saw dancing in the river?" Her chest warms and she smiles in answer. Eyes bluer than the sky focus on her face and he sees her smile and grins. She sits up and he takes her hands in his and she's never felt safer in her entire life.

"You love me." His voice is like liquid silk and it isn't a question but she nods anyway. His smile is so radiant it's like gazing into the sun.

"Hinata..." And when he whispers her name, shivers run down her spine. He leans towards her and she feels her heart race and she flutters her eyes close, knowing her life is about to change.

And then pain.

Something sharp digs into her scalp, yanking furiously at her hair, dragging her backwards into water as cold as ice. She lands with a splash, water rippling in all directions and she flounders around, desperate for air. But as she tries to reach for the surface, something digs into her ankles pulling her down into frosted black depths. She kicks with all her strength but her captor holds firm. Bubbles erupt from her mouth and she turns her head up, searching for salvation.

Leaning towards her, but still on the other side of coursing river, she sees Naruto's cerulean eyes. He smiles and she tries to scream for his help but no sound leaves her throat. Beside him Kiba smiles at her and mouths words she can't hear. Shino's sunglasses reflect the moon and even though she's underwater she can feel tears on her cheeks. Sasuke looks at her, midnight eyes sucking her in and she's never felt colder.

She struggles as hard as she can but clammy fingers wrap around her legs and arms and neck and drag her down, down, down. The stars extinguish and the moon is snuffed out. She's plunged into darkness and her lungs are bursting, demanding oxygen. She closes her eyes, body shivering and resigns herself to drowning.

And then life.

Soft and warm, something brushes her cheek and her eyes open to see burning gas lamps watching her. Blonde hair flows around her and then strong hands pull her up, light fills her vision and then they burst through the surface and oxygen fills her tired lungs and she feels like she's sucking on knives but she doesn't even care.

"You're safe now." Ino's voice is like a lullaby as she clasps Hinata's hands between her own. Hinata is still desperately sucking on air and Ino smiles so kindly it breaks her heart.

"I'll do anything for you. For my girls...Anything at all." And then Ino's descending into the river and pale hands grasp at her dress, dragging her to death and Hinata can't move to save her.

Sakura blossoms fill her nose and she turns to watch Sakura wrap herself around Naruto. It hurts like a punch to the gut and Sakura's face is sympathetic.

"I never wanted to hurt you. But I couldn't let myself drown, could I?" Something wram and dry drapes around Hinata's wet shoulders.

"There now, I've got you." Kiba's voice is hot in her ear and she turns to look at him. He is smiling as he wraps her in his jacket. He leans in closer, whispering into her ear, straight to her soul.

"You've got a heart of purest gold; I'd hate to see him break it." And then Shino picks her up in his arms and carries her away and she just wants to sleep. Her eyelids droop and then close and everything fades away. Years later or maybe it was seconds, she jolts up, joints aching to see the sky painted orange and red with flames. Shadow covered people stand around her and she feels like she's sitting in a furnace as heat blows towards her. Black smoke fills her nose and she starts to cough as her eyes water and sting.

Someone dark and shimmering descends from the burning sky as fire rains down like falling stars and with a flash of silver the mystery man cuts a swath through the people around her. She is petrified and paralysed, her body motionless as she watches with wide unblinking eyes as he draws closer, slinking through the fiery night, like a spectre from under her bed.

She closes her eyes against a bright lightning flash and something hot and wet, smelling faintly of rust splashes across her face. Her eyes shoot open and she's is nearly blinding by blue lightning and then she sees furnace flames licking at her dress and her fingers are sticky with blood. She stands on shaky, jell-o legs and the bodies around her suddenly have faces.

Shino's glasses are broken, the lenses are cracked and his clothes are torn, ripped, charred. His skin's been stretched and disfigured and he's leaking blood and guts and the sight makes her want to hurl. She can feel the acidic taste of vomit as it crawls up her throat but she can't look away.

"Sh-sh-shino-k-kun." She's choking as she says his name and it feels like someone's torn her heart right out of her chest. Her fingers trail along his forehead and his skin is smooth and cold like marble and she can feel gooey tears leaking out of her eyes and she's overpowered with the rusty, salty smell of blood. Kiba lies next to him, face pulled in a furious snarl and his body's been mauled almost beyond recognition, what skin she can see is singed and blackened and his blood is crusty and dry and the tears fall faster and harder mixing with bodily fluids and her feet slip and slide on the ground slick with blood and his skin is burning hot and then she sees a red haired man lying nearby and she wonders who he could be.

And then her insides stop working.

"_Naruto-kun!_" Sunshine hair is stained red with blood, face ripped to pieces and she falls to her knees, tears dripping onto her hands and it hurts so much, her boys, the boys she loves the most are dead and gone and she's so lonely and she wants to scream so she does.

Hinata screams until her throat is raw and then she screams some more.


	4. A Thousand Suns

**A.N. I could make excuses but really, bottom line is my muse died for a bit and I apologize. **

_Summary: Her throat aches but she'll keep screaming in the vain hope that someone is listening._

_**A Thousand Suns**_

Tenten wakes up warm and comfortable, sunlight spilling through the window and slanting across her bed. She stretches and yawns, rubs at her eyes and finally drags herself into a standing position. The window is open and she takes a deep breath of fresh air and exhales with a smile. She slips her feet into fluffy green slippers and heads downstairs, her nose instantly detecting an absolutely delectable scent. The dining room/kitchen combo is bright and cheery, sunlight shining through the walls, all made of glass. Lee is buzzing around the kitchen dressed in a fluffy green bathrobe that matches the slippers she's stolen. She takes a seat at the kitchen table as he cooks something heavenly. She picks up the coffee mug in front of her and inhales the smell, eyes closing in pleasure. She takes a sip and smiles, peering at the scene playing outside the walls.

Twelve year old versions of herself, Lee and Neji meet for the first time and Gai is quick to establish the importance youth will have in every part of their lives. Nostalgia takes a hold of her and a fond smile pulls at her lips. Breakfast sizzles in a frying pan as the scene changes before her eyes, all three of them aging rapidly. And as they age, she watches Lee and Neji excel. There is nothing they cannot do, no enemy they cannot beat. People watch and cheer as they succeed in mission after mission, each one more difficult than the last. Tenten stands to the side, valiantly trying to catch up but failing, becoming less and less visible with every one of her teammates victories. Both Tentens watch Lee and Neji leave, side by side as the world cheers them on. Their backs grow smaller and smaller and the Tenten outside fades away while the one inside drinks her coffee with a strange feeling in her chest.

Breakfast is placed on the table in front of her, looking and smelling absolutely delicious. She turns her head to face Lee and smiles gratefully at him.

"This smells amazing Lee." His answering smile is as bright as a thousand suns and he rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you my flower of everlasting youth!" His thumb moves in slow circles against the fabric of her pajama top and then he gives a squeeze to her shoulder and returns to the kitchen, humming loudly. She shakes her head but grins, taking a moment to savour the scent of Lee's culinary masterpiece. Just as she is about to dig in, there is a puff of green smoke that makes her eyes water and she coughs, fanning the air in front of her face to clear it. Gai stands in the dissipating cloud, pose struck like a pro. When Tenten regains the ability to breathe she sees that Gai has already pulled up the chair across from her and sat down.

"Ohayo, Gai-sensei," she greets, her voice still a little choked from smoke. He flashes her a million watt smile that hurts her eyes and Lee comes hurrying in, a steaming mug of coffee in one hand and a plate of breakfast in the other. He sets them down in front of Gai who turns his blinding smile in Lee's direction.

"Thank you Lee." Lee nods and Tenten's very sure she can see tears forming in Lee's eyes. He rushes back into the kitchen and returns with his own meal. He sits down between the two of them and turns his gaze towards Gai in rapt attention.

"As you know my glorious students, today is the TEAM GAI REUNION! We shall set Konoha ablaze with the FIRES OF OUR YOUTH, and we shall never let our Youth diminish nor our fires be extinguished!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee shouts, tearing up and Tenten rolls her eyes. Gai continues to rattle off his plans for the day and Lee nods along eagerly with every word. Lee grabs her hand in excitement and she is about to comment when she pauses, noticing something is off about the situation. She looks around the room, feeling like something is missing. Whatever it is is hovering right in the forefront of her mind and she is about to ask Gai and Lee when she peeks out the window and it hits her like a sledge hammer. This is a Team Gai reunion and yet they are missing one of the key figures, Neji!

She tries to signal to Gai-sensei that she would like to say something but he doesn't appear to notice. He continues to talk but Tenten finds herself unable to quite catch the words, even as his volume increases with his mounting enthusiasm. She eventually decides to cut in, manners be damned.

"Where's Neji?" Neither one of them shows any sign of hearing her and she tries again, louder but still receives absolutely no acknowledgement. Her chest feels stranger by the second as she tugs on Lee's hand, bangs her mug on the table, stomps her feet and shouts her question as loud as she can. She finally slumps back in her chair defeated, feeling strangely winded. She places a hand against her chest only to feel it pass through air. Her eyes widen and she looks down in confusion only to shriek in horror. There is a gaping hole in her chest and as much as she wants to look away she can't seem to tear her eyes off it. She stands, her chair clattering to the floor. The noise doesn't seem to register with her team and she turns to them in panic.

"Guys, we need to go to the hospital or something. Guys? Gai-sensei! Lee! Hello! There's something wrong with me! I need your help!" Neither one even spares her a glance and she feels her panic rising.

"LEE!" She screams running towards him. She reaches for his shoulders, to grab and shake but her hands pass right through him. She gasps and stumbles away, pulling her hands back in horror. Her breathing becomes erratic and she spins madly, looking for some way to grab their attention. Her eyes land on her upturned chair and she lunges for it and she can't help the surge of relief when it's solid, when her hands don't just slide through it. She picks it up, arms shaking and weak and throws it at the nearest window-wall but it bounces off and she screams in frustration.

Still no reaction from the men at the table.

She grabs everything she can reach, smashing, throwing, breaking all the while screaming at the top of her lungs but they still don't react. Tears begin to build in her eyes and she finds her legs wobbling. She stumbles into the window and covers her mouth with her hands to stop from sobbing.

"You're nothing." She starts in surprise and pushes away from the wall, head whipping from side to side, trying to find out who spoke.

"You're nothing." The faint barely there whisper is coming from behind her and when she turns around she can see the hazy outline of a nearly invisible person. She leans closer and she realizes that it's her, the one that was outside and faded away while her teammates charged forward.

"You're nothing. That's why Neji left." Tenten backs away and shakes her head.

"No no no no no NO! Shut up!" She slams her hands against the glass but the other Tenten doesn't flinch or waver and her gaze remains as piercing as ever. She screams and rages, kicking, punching and beating the glass but nothing happens. She spins around to face her still unresponsive team and bangs on the table top.

"Gai-sensei! Lee! Help me! Please!" No one moves and she grabs the table and slams it up and down.

"You're nothing." She stumbles back, shaking her head and sinks to the floor.

"No...no...I'm not...no please." She whispers, hugging herself and crying.

"Gai-sensei...Lee...please...please..." But no one hears and no one cares and Tenten keeps screaming, but she's nothing so no one answers.


End file.
